TRR I'll never forget
by cbeckham
Summary: The wedding is vastly approaching and the press has stirred up rumors about your past. It's time for you to set them straight, but how will Liam respond to the truth? Pixleberry owns all characters.


The Royal Romance

As the Royal Wedding is quickly approaching, questions about your family in America have suddenly become the most interesting topic surrounding the upcoming nuptials. How will you explain your family's absence?

You have managed to avoid this subject since your arrival to Cordonia, but now you find yourself being forced to revisit a tragedy that explains why your family won't be attending the wedding. Liam is aware that your parents died when you were a child, but you have never told him the details. He must have sensed your reluctance to elaborate because he never pushed.

With so much speculation over the attendance of your family to the wedding, your plan is to first speak to Liam and then together figure out how to thwart off further distractions by the media. You have planned a quiet dinner for the two of you after he finishes a late meeting tonight. As you wait in anticipation, your mind takes you back…

Seventeen years have passed since that awful day and even now it almost seems surreal. Both your parents worked in the World Trade Center in Lower Manhattan. Your father was CFO of a brokerage firm on the 92nd floor of the North tower and your mother who worked on the 99th floor of the South Tower, was a retirement planning consultant.

As an upper-class family in New York, you were exposed to many affluent people who were, for the most part, pretentious. You were never really impressed by wealth, titles or anything not resembling the truth and depth of a person. Even as a child, you had a keen perception of people and that oftentimes landed you into trouble and it was your outspoken nature that kept you in the hot seat. Your parents were very proud of you though and they never missed an opportunity to tell their friends of your accomplishments. You remember thinking that the other parents who had to endure these stories were probably saying the same things about their own kids. They often embraced your wit and adventurous spirit with praise and sometimes an occasional trip out of town, but it was always fun and exciting. Your dad was the fun-loving parent, often getting 'scolded' by your mom when he'd be playing silly games with you. He would just take her in his arms kissing her playfully and soon she would join in on the fun too. You smile. It was such a simple time… Before September 11, 2001.

Soon, you hear a knock on your door. You open it to find Liam.

CATHERINE "Liam! I'm so glad you're here."  
LIAM "Hello my love. I've missed you too."

He takes you in his arms, kissing you tenderly.

CATHERINE "Are you ready for dinner?"  
LIAM "Yes, but would you mind if I took a quick shower first? I promise I won't be long."  
CATHERINE "Of course. I'll wait."  
LIAM "I'll be back in fifteen minutes."  
CATHERINE "Okay."

He kisses you again as he turns and leaves. Fifteen minutes later he returns to find your door open. He knocks and looks in the room, but he does not see you.

LIAM "Catherine?"  
CATHERINE "In here… I'll be right out."  
LIAM "Take your time."

You come out of the bathroom and he notices you have changed clothes.

LIAM "Didn't you have on something different before?"  
CATHERINE "Yes, I was brushing my teeth and got toothpaste on my shirt."

Liam is always amazed at how comfortable you are with him and how you make him feel the same. You make him feel human, something the crown nor the court ever afforded.

LIAM "Heh, that happens to me all the time."  
CATHERINE "Are you ready to eat?"  
LIAM "Yes. I am famished."  
CATHERINE "Let's go then. I'm hungry too."  
LIAM "I'm sorry my love. I know my meeting lasted quite long…"  
CATHERINE "Oh, it's okay. It's going to happen sometimes."  
LIAM "Yes, unfortunately it is."

You reach the dining room where staff have set two place settings. Liam pulls out your chair and then sits next to you. They bring out several dishes and you and Liam help yourselves.

CATHERINE "So, I guess you heard I'm back in the headlines…"  
LIAM "To be honest, I did. Why are they making such a fuss?"  
CATHERINE "Well it seems that there is a question as to why no one has seen my family since we announced our engagement."  
LIAM "We can certainly clear that up… It's not a matter of national security for heavens sake…"  
CATHERINE "Yes. And I will tell them, but I wanted to tell you first."  
LIAM "Catherine, I am already aware why they won't be here."  
CATHERINE "Yes, but you don't know how or why."  
LIAM "Is this something you'd like to talk about?"  
CATHERINE "Well, yes. I suppose I should have told you a long time ago, but I just really never knew how to say it exactly."  
LIAM "I'm listening my love."  
CATHERINE "They both worked in the upper floors at the World Trade Center. They were there when the towers fell."  
LIAM "Oh my god! I am so sorry, I had no idea."  
CATHERINE "I know. It was a terrible catastrophe, so many lives affected by it."

Liam takes your hand and gives it a comforting squeeze. The look of concern and sympathy in his eyes is the one thing you wanted to avoid from most people, but somehow, coming from him, you welcome the peace it brings you.

LIAM "Oh Catherine, I am so, so sorry…"  
CATHERINE "It was a long time ago and I was just a child when it happened. I don't really remember too much but I was in school when I heard about it… They were both in offices above where the planes struck and was unable to escape. The elevators and stairs were gone below them."

Liam's expression is sad but comforting and with tears in your eyes, you continue. He can hardly bare your sadness but he knows you need to tell him, so he sits patiently.

CATHERINE "Sometimes I wonder what was going through their minds when they finally realized there was no chance for rescue... I miss them, but I still have memories of our life before... That helps."  
LIAM "I'm sure their thoughts were about you. And it's the memories that keep them alive in your heart. I know they would have been so proud of you Catherine."

You both sit in silence for a while as Liam contemplates the news and you contemplate his thoughts of it.

CATHERINE "So, you're not upset that I didn't tell you before?"  
LIAM "I could never be upset over something like that. I can see how it would have been a difficult subject to bring out in a conversation."  
CATHERINE "So what are your thoughts about all of this?"  
LIAM "I was just thinking how strong you are Catherine. You have endured so much even before coming to Cordonia, and then with everything that's happened since you arrived… I am just completely amazed by you…"  
CATHERINE "I don't dwell on the past Liam. I came here because of you and everything that brought me to this moment was definitely worth fighting for. I get to marry the most handsome man in Cordonia who just happens to be the king, and my love for him far outweighs any struggle I may have had. There are no regrets."  
LIAM "You are the brightest spot in my world Catherine and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life showing just how much you mean to me."

He leans over and kisses you tenderly on the cheek.

CATHERINE "You know, even with the tragedy, I still had a pretty great childhood."  
LIAM "So where did you go? I mean, who raised you?"  
CATHERINE "My aunt, Sarah. She was a wonderful woman, and I was lucky she took me in. Although, she passed away after graduation, she was always there for me."  
LIAM "I'd say she did a wonderful job raising you."  
CATHERINE "Yeah, she was pretty special. She always kept me grounded even after all the attention that was created after the attack. I called her mom after a while and I think it really pleased her. She never let me forget about my own mother though, but it always felt natural to me."  
LIAM "So what's the story there? Did she not have children of her own?"  
CATHERINE "No. Since she was a doctor her patients always came first, and it 'wouldn't be fair to any man', she'd say. I'm not sure how she ever managed after I was thrown into the mix, but I never felt like a burden. She made sure of it."  
LIAM "Was she your father's sister, or your mother's?"  
CATHERINE "She was my mother's sister. Actually, they were twins."  
LIAM "Oh wow, identical?"  
CATHERINE "Yes. Maybe that's why it was so natural for me to call her mom. But they were so totally different in character."  
LIAM "How so?"  
CATHERINE "Well, my mother was the more carefree of the two. She actually met dad while bungee jumping! I could never see Aunt Sarah doing anything like that. Although she never tried to discourage my daring nature either."  
LIAM "You must be like your mother then."  
CATHERINE "I guess… in a way though, my dad was the more adventurous one. He went on a safari in Niger once and nearly lost his right arm when a crocodile decided he would make for a delicious meal and if that wasn't enough, he went back a year later just to let the croc know he was still alive."  
LIAM "Interesting. I feel like I'm seeing a whole new side of you."  
CATHERINE "I never did anything _that_ adventurous..."  
LIAM "Would you like to go on a safari sometime?"  
CATHERINE "I wouldn't say no, but I don't want to anytime soon."  
LIAM "I might just plan that for us someday… I am fascinated by wildlife and it would be wonderful to share that experience with you."  
CATHERINE "I hope it's a driving safari, it's too dangerous otherwise."  
LIAM "Thank you for sharing all of this with me Catherine. I know it wasn't easy for you."  
CATHERINE "Well I should have told you before, but frankly I didn't want it to define who I am. It will always be a part of me and it's something I'll never forget, but I prefer to focus on the positives in my life."  
LIAM "No one will ever forget that day."

Liam smiles and then his expression turns more serious.

LIAM "Catherine, there is one question I would like to ask."  
CATHERINE "Of course, I expect you have many."  
LIAM "Well, I was just wondering about the… financial side of things. I mean both your parents were killed in a terrorist act and I 'm sure the government provided relief for the victim's families, and it seems like your aunt would have been financially stable… So…?"  
CATHERINE "You want to know if there was any money involved? That's a fair question."  
LIAM "I'm just curious… I mean under the circumstances it would have been a substantial amount."  
CATHERINE "Oh it was. Mom, I mean Aunt Sarah, put it into a trust fund and I had no access to it until I turned eighteen. She was able to provide for me on her own, so she wanted something set aside for my future. When she died, of course I was her beneficiary and when all was said and done, there was over ten million left."  
LIAM "Wow, that is a lot… so did you invest it?"  
CATHERINE "Kind of, but not how most people use the term 'invest'. The local hospital wasn't equipped to handle the needs of small children. And so many of them had to be taken to one over a hundred miles away just for treatment, not to mention those needing emergency care. I donated most of it to build a children's hospital in honor of Sarah and they named it after her. I think she would have liked that."  
LIAM "I'm sure she would have."  
CATHERINE "I didn't need all of it anyway… I kept some but ended up giving most of what was left to a local food bank that mom and I volunteered at sometimes."  
LIAM "I am just… Catherine you are truly an amazing woman. Most young women with that kind of resources would have lavished themselves into a life of luxury but instead, you gave it back to the community. That is absolutely astonishing."  
CATHERINE "Well, it was the right thing to do. So many people burden themselves with things they don't necessarily want or need. I was just able to figure it out a little quicker than most. I'm happier that way."  
LIAM "This is why I know… you are the _only_ woman fit to be Queen of Cordonia. You are the most generous, the most unpretentious and the most beautiful woman, inside and out… Right now, in this moment, I know I'm the luckiest man alive because soon I get to call you my wife. What an honor that will be."  
CATHERINE "I'm glad you think so."  
LIAM "And humble as well. You're just the complete package, aren't you?"

You smile at him but say nothing. Once you finish your meal, Liam sits back in his chair and gazes at you adoringly.

CATHERINE "What?"  
LIAM "It's just… You make me very happy Catherine."  
CATHERINE "So, you kinda love me, huh?"

Without breaking eye contact, he stands up from the table and takes your hand, pulling you into a tender embrace.

LIAM " _Yeah… I kinda do._ "

With no hesitation, his lips find yours in a passionate kiss that leaves you breathless. In an instant, a raging desire washes over you as Liam lifts you off the ground, pulling you tight against him. You wrap your legs around his waist as the kisses grow more fervent. He pulls back for a moment, both of you breathless, his forehead resting against yours and in his eyes, a powerful wanting, and almost in a growling whisper he says…

LIAM " _To hell with propriety_ … _Catherine if you'll let me, I want to stay with you tonight. All night_."  
CATHERINE " _Yes… please_."

He kisses you almost gratefully as he lets you slide back down to the floor and you both make your way hurriedly upstairs and into your room. Once inside, you both feverishly remove each other's clothes, snatching kisses in between. Liam lifts you in his arms, his gaze never straying from your eyes, and gently lays you on the bed. His lips trailing kisses over your body as if he can't get enough of you. He kneels on the bed, bringing your legs around his shoulders and lifts you up to him. He delves in with passion as moans of pleasure escape your lips when his tongue gently grazes your folds.

CATHERINE " _Oh Liam_ …"  
LIAM " _Mmmm_ … _you taste so good._ "

Your body moves as he thrusts his tongue in and out, with momentum. He commands your body as if he feels the same pleasure he is giving to you. You scream his name as he brings you to the edge of ecstasy.

CATHERINE "Liam!"

He lowers you down and your legs move to each side of him as he glides up slowly, kissing your body as he goes. His lips taking in the cusp of your breast and his hand caressing the curve of it as he hovers over you. You pull him close and he gently slides inside you, his body pulsating against you, slowly at first… His forearms encircling your head as his eyes sweep your face, as if memorizing every expression. You match his rhythm and he lets out a deep groan… closing his eyes only for a second, so he does not miss one moment of this time with you.

LIAM " _You feel so hot…_ "  
CATHERINE " _Mmmm…_ "

His face gently grazing your skin as he kisses your cheek, and then your neck… finding his way back to your lips. You revel in every movement of his body against yours and the weight and warmth of him on top of you. As the heat intensifies between you, so does the momentum… he begins to thrust harder, faster… causing your insides to quiver uncontrollably and within seconds, he releases, filling you with his warm, sweet love.

CATHERINE " _Yes…yes…_ "  
LIAM " _Catherine, my love…"_

Once you have both caught your breath, Liam rolls over on his back as you cuddle next to him in satisfied exhaustion. With his arm around you, he kisses your forehead. In a few moments, Liam starts to get up from the bed.

CATHERINE "Are you leaving?"  
LIAM "No my love. I just want to freshen up a bit."  
CATHERINE "Good idea, I'll join you then."  
LIAM "Certainly."

You both head to the bathroom and he wets two washcloths, handing one to you. Afterward, he turns on the water to wash his face and 'accidentally' splashes you in the process. He laughs.

CATHERINE "Hey."  
LIAM "Oh, I'm sorry. My hand must have slipped."  
CATHERINE "Slipped my ass…"

He smiles mischievously as you reach for the water and splash him back, laughing all the while.

LIAM "Uh oh! Now you've done it."

Liam grabs the shower head and turns on the water and before you can dodge, he sprays in your direction. You manage to exit before getting the full extent of water coming at you.

LIAM "Chicken…"

You walk back slowly into the bathroom with a sullen expression, trying to hide a smile.

CATHERINE "What did you say?"  
LIAM "I don't stutter."  
CATHERINE "Is that so?  
LIAM "N-n-not that I remember my queen."

You laugh, and he can't keep a straight face either. You both laugh as he hands you a towel to dry off with.

LIAM "I couldn't resist."  
CATHERINE "I'm just glad I didn't have clothes on."

Liam takes you in his arms and kisses you tenderly.

LIAM "As long as we're alone, that's something we can both agree on."

You stifle a yawn and Liam takes your hand, leading you back to the bedroom.

LIAM "We should get some sleep."  
CATHERINE "I'm glad you're staying with me tonight."  
LIAM "So am I."  
CATHERINE "Just as a precaution though, I think I'll lock the door. It seems someone barges into my room every morning."  
LIAM "Good idea."

You go to the door and lock it before turning off the light and making your way to the bed. In the moonlight from the window, you see him holding up the covers as you slip in and curl up beside him. He wraps you in the warmth of his arms and kisses your forehead as you both settle in for the night.

LIAM "Good night my love."  
CATHERINE "Liam…?"  
LIAM "Yes…"  
CATHERINE "I love you."  
LIAM "I love you too."

With your head on his chest, you feel the rise and fall of each breath he takes and can hear his heart beating. It is in this moment, you feel at peace and sleep finds you soon after.

Sometime in the night, Liam awakens to find you peacefully sleeping next to him. In the moonlight, your hair glistens creating a silhouette around your face, and to him you look like an angel. He smiles, because in his heart, you're his angel, his saving grace. As he lays there admiring you, a tear streams down his face. A tear not made of sorrow, but one of pure, unbridled bliss that he found in you. Without even the least bit of hesitation, he reaches and gently strokes your hair causing you to wake.

CATHERINE "Liam? Is everything okay?"  
LIAM "Yes. It's perfect my love."

He pulls you close and kisses you tenderly, his body warm against your skin.

CATHERINE "Mmmm…Yes, it is."

Looking into his deep blue eyes with intense emotion, and in an instant desire takes over... you relish in the weight and warmth of him on top of you as his lips find yours in a searing kiss that leaves you wanting more... he groans as your hands slide down his back, raking your nails across... moving in perfect rhythm…

CATHERINE " _Oh Liam..._ "  
LIAM " _I just can't get enough of you Catherine._ "  
CATHERINE " _Then don't stop..._ "  
LIAM " _I don't plan to..._ "


End file.
